When All Else Fails
by GoingDownWithTheShip14
Summary: Mia and Ellie's first date.


Ellie and Ryley had been broken up for at least a couple months now, and Ryley had happily moved on with Claire. But Ellie had yet to ask Mia out on a date. Even though Mia was oblivious, Ellie had broken up with Ryley because she started to have feelings for Mia. Everyone else in the school knew that except for the blonde. And everyone in the school with the exception of Ellie knew that Mia had feelings for Ellie. Their chemistry was so obvious that even Ryley asked Ellie why she hadn't made a move yet.

Ellie just made up excuses as to why she and Mia were still just friends. She would claim to be busy with school, helping other students, or some other crazy adventure she was always taking part in. Ellie and Mia had even started to irritate their friends because of the connection they so obviously had, and yet they were still just friends.

"That's it!" Payton said, startling Mia as Mia swung her locker open.

"Jesus, Payton!" Mia jumped. "What did I tell you about doing that?!"

"Right. Sorry." Payton quickly shook her head. She was acting more hyper than usual, which scared Mia slightly. "But as I was saying!" She continued. "I have finally had enough." Payton was now standing completely straight, clearly satisfied with herself at the moment.

"Enough of…?" Mia's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"You and Ellie!" Payton slouched again, raising her volume slightly. "Well, more like the lack thereof, but whatever." She corrected herself.

"Payton, what the hell are you-"

"Shh!" Payton cut Mia off and slapped her hand over Mia's mouth. "Ellie and Julian are coming this way!" Payton released her hand from Mia and used it to fix her hair.

Ellie was mid-sentence with Julian when Payton jumped in front of them. "Hey you two!" Payton beamed.

Julian leaned over to Ellie and whispered, "Why do I feel like I'm about to regret whatever happens next?"

Ellie laughed at Julian before greeting Payton. "Hello to you too, Payton." Ellie was somewhat sarcastic, but that was nothing unusual.

"So," Payton started as she yanked Mia by her side, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to join Mia and I and hang out on Friday night."

Julian gave Ellie a part-hesitant, part-terrified look, but Ellie ignored him and smiled back at Payton. "Sure. We'd love to."

"Aw shucks!" Payton overdramatically said, snapping her finger in disappointment. "Julian, I totally forgot that we already had plans to work on our project for bio…socio…engli…metry?" All four gained confused looks on their faces.

"We do?" Julian asked Payton, in complete disarray by everything that was going on around him.

Payton unsurely smiled at Julian. "Mmhmm…" She mumbled, unconvinced herself, and nodding eagerly. She rolled her eyes at Julian, who still didn't understand. "Oh, come on!" Payton grabbed Julian's hand and pulled him after her down the hallway, shouting back to Mia and Ellie, "Guess it's just you two!"

Ellie and Mia laughed at Payton as they watched her drag Julian around the corner. "I think we need to stop giving her caffeine." Mia said, turning to Ellie. Mia walked back over to her locker.

"Do you need help?" Ellie asked, watching Mia struggle to hold her backpack, cheer bag, and textbooks all at once.

"No, I've got it. Thanks." Mia slammed her locker shut. She took one step forward, failing to realize that the strap to her cheer bag got caught in the locker, and tripped. She fell and dropped everything she was holding.

Ellie couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "Yeah you've got it, all right." Ellie bent down and gathered Mia's books and papers while Mia tugged on the cheer bag. Ellie stood up just as Mia's locker released its grasp of Mia's bag and Mia flew backwards. Ellie dropped Mia's books and caught Mia from falling again. Ellie looked up and pointed to Mia, shouting, "Head cheerleader right here, ladies and gentlemen!" Ellie announced down the empty hallway. She looked back down at Mia who buried her burning read face in her hands. Ellie helped Mia stand back up.

"Today is just not my day." Mia bent down to pick her books back up again, but Ellie beat her to it. "Thank you. I should get to practice." Mia grabbed her books and began to walk away.

"Don't hurt yourself on the way!" Ellie teasingly called after.

"I'll try not to."

Ellie ran after her. "Well I better carry these just to be sure." She said taking back Mia's books. Mia smiled at Ellie. They walked down the gym hallway and stopped in front of the locker room.

"Thanks again." Mia smiled at Ellie again as Ellie passed her books off. Ellie began walking away and Mia started to enter the locker room.

Ellie rubbed the back of her neck and twisted back around. "So I guess I'll see you Friday night?" Ellie called after Mia. Mia's head poked out from the locker room door, nodding. Ellie gave an awkward thumbs up before turning around again and leaving while mentally slapping herself.

Mia was throwing her closet all over her room, searching for the perfect outfit to wear. Payton was sitting on Mia's bed, attempting to avoid being buried in Mia's clothes. Payton laughed as she watched Mia.

"What's so funny?" Mia scolded.

"You freaking out about what to wear on your date with Ellie. It's cute." Payton teased. Mia sent Payton a "bite me" look and continued her search.

"Mia, calm down." Payton stood up from the bed and walked over to Mia's closet. "Ellie won't care what you wear. I bet you she shows up in either a baseball tee or one of her button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up passed her elbows and only the bottom few buttons done."

"I don't care. I still want to look my best. It's been how long since Ellie and Ryley broke up? And we're finally going out now? I need to make her regret waiting so long."

"Well you don't have much time. It's already five and you told her to be here no later than five thirty so you could leave for the concert." Payton pointed out, glancing at the time on her phone. "Step aside. Let me take a look." Payton glanced around Mia's closet for a moment before grabbing a few pieces of clothing. "Here." Payton handed Mia dark denim shorts, a faded American flag tank top, and a sheer white blouse.

"Are you sure?" Mia raised an eyebrow at Payton.

"Positive. Ellie is a nerd for flags. She'll love it."

Before Mia knew, Ellie was already downstairs waiting. Mia ran down the stairs, nervous about Max seeing Ellie. Ellie opened her mouth to speak, but Mia grabbed her hand and rushed out the door before Ellie could say anything. "Whoa!" Ellie finally got a word out once they were outside. "What was that about?"

"I just don't feel like dealing with my brother right now." Mia explained. Mia smiled to herself, realizing that Payton was right; Ellie was wearing jeans, a black tank with a red flannel button up on overtop, except she was also wearing a jacket – which Payton had failed to predict. The torso of the jacket was black leather, but the sleeves and hood were a gray hoodie material. "So, do you mind if I drive?"

Ellie shook her head to signal no. "I love your shirt by the way. I have this weird obsession with flags." Mia laughed to herself, mentally thanking Payton. "So what are we doing again?" Ellie asked climbing into the passenger seat of Mia's car.

"We're going to the Taylor Swift concert."

Ellie chuckled slightly. "One: you would be a Taylor Swift fan. And two: I thought that concert was sold out."

"Well, it is. But my dad just happens to be friends with someone who happens to work with Taylor. My dad said his friend told security and everyone else working our names and to let us in."

Mia and Ellie were standing at the gates, which were now closed, and Mia was arguing with the staff working the venue. "No, you don't understand. I know that the gates are closed but there was an insane amount of traffic. Look, just check again. MI-A WAR-REN." She stretched out her name as if talking to a dog or a baby. "Check. Again." The staff apologized, but refused to let them in. "Ugh! Fine! But you'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Mia stormed off in a rage, and Ellie followed her, attempting not to laugh.

The two spent the next hour searching for Mia's car in the crowded parking lot. After finding it, Mia was driving along the highway, furious, when the car started smoking. "No. Nonononono." Mia just kept repeating. She pulled over and slammed her head against the steering wheel. "Why?!" She groaned.

"It's okay." Ellie tried to reassure her. "Let's just open the hood and call your dad or a tow truck or something." Ellie exited the car and Mia popped the hood. Ellie started to examine the car. Mia exited the car and walked over to Ellie.

"Do you know what it is?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Ellie nodded. "It's definitely the inside of a car." She joked. Mia laughed at Ellie, and it was the first time she had smiled since they hit traffic on their way to the concert. "You call your dad, and I'll call the tow truck." Mia agreed and the two started to dial. Ellie was on the phone with the tow truck when he asked her to start the car on and see if any red lights were on. "Uh…Mia…" Ellie said, pulling on the door handle of the car. Mia turned around and asked what was wrong. "You have the keys, right?" Ellie asked.

"No, they're in the car. But it should be unlocked."

"Well…it's not." Ellie regretfully told her. Mia let out a huge sigh before she began to freak out. Ellie let Mia have her freak out while she finished talking to the tow truck guy. She hung up the phone and walked over to Mia.

"First traffic, then the concert, then we lost the car, then the car decided to hate me, and now this?" Mia whined. "Everything's-"

"Going to be fine." Ellie reassured Mia, cutting her off. She turned Mia to face her and looked her in the eye. "Just take a deep breath. The tow truck is on its way."

"Okay but tonight is still ruined. It's already past eight and tonight was supposed to be perfect." Mia's eyes saddened.

"I know how hard you planned the concert and how excited you were but it's okay, Mia."

"No it's not." Mia tiredly argued. "This is the worst first date ever."

Ellie smirked. "This is a date?"

Mia nodded. "At least I was hoping it was. Isn't it?"

Ellie smiled at her. "I sure hope so because every time I've tried to ask you out for the last couple months, I've been too scared to do it." Mia smiled back at Ellie, attempting to hold in her excitement. "I guess you're lucky that I always have a 'when all else fails' plan." Ellie stepped away and pulled out her phone again. "Hey!" She said once the person on the other end greeted. "Julian, can you and Payton do me a huge favor?"

A half an hour or so later, the tow truck had come and Julian and Payton pulled up. Julian stepped out of Ellie's car and Payton stepped out of her own car. "Julian to the rescue!" Julian announced himself in a narrator voice. Julian and Payton had gotten a spare key to Ellie's car from Ellie's mom and then picked up Ellie's car from Mia's house.

The tow truck worker explained to Mia that he was taking her car to a mechanic and gave her the info she needed. Mia called her dad after the tow truck drove away. She got off the phone and waited for Ellie. Ellie took her keys from Julian. "Thanks again, Jules!"

"Hey! You know I hate it when people call me that!" Julian whined.

"Come on, pretty boy." Payton pulled him behind her. "We have a 'project' to finish." Payton and Julian got into Payton's car, technically Payton's mom's car, and sped off.

Mia and Ellie got into Ellie's car. "So, what now?" Mia asked, buckling her seatbelt. "We go home and forget this horrible night ever happened?"

"Oh god no." Ellie dramatically answered. "I'm starving. We're getting dinner." Ellie drove to a small diner that Mia had never noticed before.

"Oh hey, Ellie." A young hostess greeted Ellie with a smile. "Your usual table?" Ellie nodded.

"Ellie!" One older lady from behind the counter excitedly greeted Ellie as soon as she and Mia were being escorted to their table. "I wasn't expecting you to stop by this week."

"Yeah, we had a little change of plans." Ellie gestured to Mia. Mia shyly waved to the lady behind the counter and the lady smiled back at her.

Before long, Ellie and Mia were already eating dessert. "This is the best cheesecake I ever had." Mia said with her mouth full.

Ellie laughed at her. "Yeah, it's their family recipe."

The older lady from earlier walked over and smiled at Ellie. "So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ellie apologized. "May, this is Mia. Mia, this is May. She and her husband Ken own this diner." Ellie explained.

"Mia?" May sent a Ellie a look. "Ah yes, that makes sense now." May teased Ellie.

"It's nice to meet you." Mia smiled at May.

"Likewise." May returned Mia's smile. "Ellie, Kenny and I are closing down for the night." Ellie looked around and realized that she had failed to notice the diner had emptied out. "But take your time. You know where everything is. And you have your key to lock up, right?"

"I never leave my house without it." Ellie smiled back at her. "But how much for dinner?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Thank you, May. You're the greatest." Ellie smiled again.

"I do my best." May joked back. May looked back at the door where Ken was now waiting for her, holding her jacket. "You two have a good time. Will I be seeing you anytime next week, Ellie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great. Goodnight, girls." May left and Mia and Ellie said goodbye. Ellie waved goodbye to Ken as he followed his wife of fifty years out the door.

"Okay…" Mia looked at Ellie, confused. "What the hell just happened? Who are you?"

Ellie laughed at Mia. "May and Ken are like family to me. We joke that they are my adopted grandparents. Ever since I was little, my home life wasn't always the most fun place for me to be. One day, I just walked out. And I ended up here. May and Ken talked to me and asked me my name and what was wrong. Ken called my mom to tell her where I was and well, long-story-short, ever since then I came here whenever I didn't want to go home. Once I reached middle school, I started coming here just to spend time with those two."

Mia smiled. "I never knew that about you."

Ellie shrugged. "No one does. I guess I'm always so busy helping everyone else and their lives and problems that I forget to talk about my life sometimes."

"You know, I'm glad that everything I had planned didn't work out. I like this so much better." Mia couldn't stop smiling at Ellie now.

"Oh! Hold on!" Ellie jumped up from her seat and ran behind the counter. She plugged her phone into the speakers and pressed shuffle on her music. "Now it's perfect."

"I guess we should thank Payton for technically making this happen." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess we should. I mean if it wasn't for her biosocioenglimetry project with Julian, who knows when we would've gone out?" Ellie joked, making Mia smile again. Ellie stared at her for a second. She loved Mia's smile. The song "Stuck in the Middle" by Boys Like Girls came on through the speakers and Ellie excitedly jumped over the counter. "I love this song!" She ran up to the booth Mia was still sitting him. "Dance with me?" Ellie stuck a hand out smiling.

Mia couldn't say no to Ellie. She took Ellie's hand and stood up. Ellie began singing along with the song which made Mia laugh at her. They goofily danced around the diner to the song, Ellie exaggerated her singing and facial expression, and Mia couldn't stop laughing at her.

Ellie pulled Mia in at one point and stopped singing. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Ellie swallowed; she was nervous all of the sudden. Ellie leaned down and kissed Mia briefly before pulling away. Mia smiled at Ellie and moved her hands to Ellie's cheeks, pulling her in. They both smiled into the kiss, and prayed to themselves that they could be stuck in that moment forever.


End file.
